Jurassic Park Beistry
This is the list of Dinosaurus found on each location. Jurassic Park I (Isla Nublar) SIte intended to be the main Jurassic Park *Baryonyx *Beelzebufo *Apatosaurus *Achillobator *Camarasaurus *Brachiosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Callovosaurus *Carnotaurus *Albertosaurus *Compsognathus *Euoplocephalus *Gallimimus *Graciliceratops *Gojirasaurus *Herrerasaurus *Hadrosaurus *Maganeura *Hypspliodon *Oviraptor *Ornitholestes *Ichthyosaurus *Nothronychus *Microceratus *Othnielia *Deinosuchus *Dimetrodon *Edaphosaurus *Iguanadon *Alphadon *Parasaurolophus *Proceratosaurus *Plateosaurus *Pteranodon *Struthiomimus *Styracosaurus *Parapuzosia *Stegosaurus *Geosternbergia *Amargasaurus *Cearadactylus *Tanystryopheus *Psittacosaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Segisaurus *Tapejara *Elasmosaurus *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tylosaurus *Tyrannosaurus rex *Rhamphorhynchus *Utahraptor *Maisaura *Estemmenosuchus *Scutosaurus *Lycaneops *Hydrocephalus Site B (Isla Sorna) & Isla Matanceros and Isla Pena The site where all animals were made - *Baryonyx *Beelzebufo *Apatosaurus *Achillobator *Camarasaurus *Brachiosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Callovosaurus *Carnotaurus *Albertosaurus *Compsognathus *Euoplocephalus *Gallimimus *Graciliceratops *Gojirasaurus *Herrerasaurus *Hadrosaurus *Maganeura *Hypspliodon *Oviraptor *Ornitholestes *Nothronychus *Microceratus *Othnielia *Deinosuchus *Dimetrodon *Edaphosaurus *Iguanadon *Alphadon *Parasaurolophus *Proceratosaurus *Plateosaurus *Pteranodon *Struthiomimus *Styracosaurus *Stegosaurus *Geosternbergia *Amargasaurus *Cearadactylus *Tanystryopheus *Psittacosaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Segisaurus *Tapejara *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tyrannosaurus rex *Rhamphorhynchus *Utahraptor *Maisaura *Estemmenosuchus *Scutosaurus *Lycaneops *Acrocanthosaurus *Allosaurus *Anatotitan *Ankylosaurus *Archaeopteryx *Austroraptor *Ceratosaurus *Corythosaurus *Dryosaurus *Erlikosaurus *Giganotosaurus *Homalocephale *Mamenchisaurus *Massospondylus *Muttaburrasaurus *Ouranosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Sinornithosaurus *Sinosauropteryx *Spinosaurus *Parasuchus *Pelecanimimus *Pentaceratops *Polacanthus *Postosuchus *Procompsognathus *Protoceratops *Psittacosaurus *Diplodocus *Dromiceiomimus *Dsungaripterus *Edmontonia *Edmontosaurus *Elaphrosaurus *Elginia *Eoraptor *Eustreptospondylus *Gastonia *Giraffatitan *Goyocephale *Gracilisuchus *Hesperornis *Heterodontosaurus *Hypacrosaurus *Hypsilophodon *Ichthyostega *Iguanodon *Inostrancevia *Irritator *Kaprosuchus *Kentrosaurus *Kosmoceratops *Kuehneosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Leaellynasaura *Leptoceratops *Lesothosaurus *Majungasaurus *Masiakasaurus *Megalosaurus *Megaraptor *Minmi *Monolophosaurus *Mononykus *Mussaurus *Nanotyrannus *Nodosaurus *Olorotitan *Ornithomimus *Orodromeus *Pachypleurosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Panoplosaurus *Paranthodon *Pterodactylus *Pterodaustro *Camptosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Centrosaurus *Cetiosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Coelophysis *Coelurus *Compsognathus *Conchoraptor *Cryolophosaurus *Datousaurus *Deinonychus *Deltadromeus *Dinilysia *Diplocaulus *Quetzalcoatlus *Rutiodon *Saichania *Saltasaurus *Saurolophus *Saurophaganax *Saurosuchus *Scelidosaurus *Segnosaurus *Shonisaurus *Shunosaurus *Shuvuuia *Staurikosaurus *Stegoceras *Stygimoloch *Suchomimus *Supersaurus *Tarbosaurus *Tarascosaurus *Tenontosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Thescelosaurus *Torvosaurus *Tsintaosaurus *Tuojiangosaurus *Ultrasauros *Unenlagia *Wuerhosaurus *Yangchuanosaurus *Yingshanosaurus *Yutyrannus *Gigantoraptor *Brachytrachelopan *Jeholopterus *Incisivosaurus *Linhenykus *Arthropleura *Jaekelopterus *Thrinaxodon *Dilong *Microraptor *Shantungosaurus *Sinraptor *Amphicoelias *Sauroposeidon *Anchiornis *Parvicursor *Fruitadens *Xiaotingia *Alwalkeria *Oxalaia *Moschops *Sauropelta *Sarcosuchus *Dimorphodon *Eocarcharia *Rugops *Gryposaurus *Ornithocheirus *Dakosaurus *Nothosaurus *Epidexipteryx *Longisquama *Nyctosaurus *Europasaurus *Madtsoia *Colepiocephale *Drinker *Gasosaurus *Piatnitzkysaurus *Micropachycephalosaurus *Bambiraptor *Avisaurus *Koolasuchus *Armadillosuchus *Laganosuchus *Lystrosaurus *Coahuilaceratops *Erixinatosaurus *Balaur *Sinocalliopteryx *Gorgosaurus *Concavenator *Goronyosaurus *Embasaurus *Ilokelesia *Achelousaurus *Teratophoneus *Zhuchengtyrannus *Pannoniasaurus *Ichthyornis *Tupandactylus *Yaverlandia *Eileanchelys Site C (Isla Muerta) and Isla Tacaño This island only contains prehistoric mamals. The place with the largest mamalian megafauna on earth. The mammals here are from Lurrasian Landmasses and Africa and lived during the Pliocene, Miocene and Oligocene Epoch, eventhough we do have some some animals from the late Eocene and from the warmer areas of Pliestocene. *Adcrocuta *Agriotherium *Amphicyon *Aelurodon *Cynodictis *Daphoenus *Ekorus *Hemicyon *Cynodesmus *Borophagus *Epicyon *Hesperocyon *Proailurus *Machairodus *Homotherium *Dinofelis *Megantereon *Xenosmilus *Giant cheetah *Dinocrocuta *Chasmaporthetes *Viverra *Nimravus *Hoplophoneus *Anancus *Deinotherium *Phiomia *Proboscidipparion *Sarkastodon *Hyaenodon *Arsinoitherium *Uintatherium *Andrewsarchus *Mesonyx *Horned gopher *Osborn's key mouse *Giant hutia *Palaeolagus *Stegodon *Straight-tusked elephant *Palaeoloxodon *Metamynodon *Juxia *Paraceratherium *Hyracodon *Teleoceras *Sinotherium *Menoceras *Hyrachyus *Miotapirus *Chalicotherium *Ancylotherium *Borissiakia *Moropus *Anisodon *Mesatirhinus *Megacerops *Embolotherium *Sphenocoelus *Palaeotherium *Mesohippus *Hipparion *Hippotherium *Parahippus *Haggerman's Horse *Amebelodon *Platybelodon *Gomphotherium *Archaeotherium *Daeodon *Entelodon *Metridiochoerus *Kubanochoerus *Mylohyus *Merycochoerus *Merycoidodon *Brachycrus *Leptauchenia *Sespia *Miniochoerus *Eporeodon *Archaeopotamus *European Hippopotamus *Elomeryx *Bothriogenys *Bothriodon *Anthracotherium *Oxydactylus *Poebrotherium *Procamelus *Stenomylus *Titanotylopus *Aepycamelus *Protoceras *Syndyoceras *Synthetoceras *Climacoceras *Dorcatherium *Palaeotragus *Samotherium *Sivatherium *Bramatherium *Honanotherium *Mitilanotherium *Shansitherium *Leptomeryx *Ampelomeryx *Cranioceras *Hoplitomeryx *Blastomeryx *Dicrocerus *Candiacervus *Eucladoceros *Libralces *Hayoceros *Cosoryx *Ramoceros *Osbornoceros *Pelorovis *Eotragus *Leptobos *Bos acutifrons *Bos planifrons *Megalotragus *Parmularius *Myotragus *Crocodylus anthropophagus *Gavialosuchus *Pumila *Colossochelys atlas *Toyotamaphimeia *Voay *Elephant bird *Chamaeleo caroliquarti *Diplocynodon *Alligator prenasalis *Rhamphosuchus *Ciconia maltha *Inguza *Teratornis *Pelecanus cadimurka *Palaelodus *Titanis *Archaeolemur *Indraloris *Hadropithecus *Palaeopropithecus *Babakotia *Pachylemur *Megaladapis *Apidium *Catopithecus *Aegyptopithecus *Victoriapithecus *Parapapio *Proconsul *Dinopithecus *Kenyapithecus *Ardipithecus *Australopithecus *Paranthropus *Homo habilis *Homo rudolfensis *Sivapithecus *Gigantopithecus *Lufengpithecus Jurassic Sea World or Marine Faciliy (Muertes Sea) This is a vast stretch of ocean covering the five deaths. The sea is made up of Meziozoic and Paleozoic animals. Along with the animal in the marine facility, In-Gen planned to open up and exibit near the five deaths called the Jurassic Sea World. Here prehistoric sea monsters live. *Anomalocaris *Archelon *Aristonectes *Bananogmius *Brontoscorpio *Cladoselache *Cretoxyrhina *Cryptoclidus *Dunkleosteus *Enchodus *Hesperornis *Ichthyosaurus *Isotelus *Jaekelopterus *Kronosaurus *Leedsicthys *Nothosaurus *Orthoceras *Psephoderma *Stethacanthus *Tanystropheus *Hainosaurus *Predator X *Helicoprion *Dakosaurus *Thalassomedon *Elasmosaurus *Placodus *Placochelys *Goronyosaurus *Clidastes *Cymbospondylus *Eurhinosaurus *Hallucigenia *Liopleurodon *Macropoma *Mesolimulus *Mosasaurus *Opabinia *Ophthalmosaurus *Orthacanthus *Pachydiscus *Pikaia *Pistosaurus *Platecarpus *Pachypleurosaurus *Plesiosaurus *Pterygotus *Shonisaurus *Terataspis *Edestus *Tusoteuthis *Mauisaurus *Hybodus *Styxosaurus *Leptocleidus *Platypterygius *Xiphactinus *Metriorhynchus *Cheirolepis *Halisaurus *Cladoselache *Bothriolepis *Isotelus *Astraspis *Cameroceras *Megalograptus *Mastodonsaurus *Neusticosaurus Jurassic Park II (Las Tres Hermanas) The fauna here is only South American and Austrailian. The animals here had been isolated since many millions of years and that is why this is a special park for them. The is the Hermanas Sea surrounding these three islands which is a water resort and is home to sea mammals of the Cenozoic. Dinosaurs and other Prehistoric reptiles live in the Islands of Las and Tres. Meanwhile the mammals live on Hermanas. Las and Tres (Phase I) *Abelisaurus *Alvarezsaurus *Massospondylus *Aerosteon *Amargasaurus *Prionosuchus *Anabisetia *Argentinosaurus *Puertasaurus *Futalognkosaurus *Irritator *Antarctosaurus *Aucasaurus *Austroraptor *Buitreraptor *Brachytrachelopan *Carnotaurus *Chubutisaurus *Ekrixinatosaurus *Eodromaeus *Eoraptor *Epachthosaurus *Gasparinisaura *Genyodectes *Giganotosaurus *Gondwanatitan *Guaibasaurus *Herrerasaurus *Manidens *Mapusaurus *Maxakalisaurus *Megaraptor *Mirischia *Mussaurus *Neuquenraptor *Noasaurus *Notohypsilophodon *Orkoraptor *Oxalaia *Panphagia *Velocisaurus *Piatnitzkysaurus *Pisanosaurus *Pycnonemosaurus *Rinconsaurus *Riojasaurus *Notoceratops *Serendipaceratops *Edmontia *Santanaraptor *Secernosaurus *Skorpiovenator *Staurikosaurus *Tapuiasaurus *Tyrannotitan *Unquillosaurus *Unenlagia *Uberabatitan *Antarctopelta *Atlascopcosaurus *Australovenator *Cryolophosaurus *Glacialisaurus *Fulgurotherium *Leaellynasaura *Minmi *Muttaburrasaurus *Ozraptor *Patagosaurus *Rhoetosaurus *Timimus *Wintonotitan *Diamantinasaurus *Suchosaurus *Saltasaurus *Ilokelesia *Leonerasaurus *Ligabuesaurus *Limaysaurus *Macrogryphosaurus *Araripesaurus *Anhanguera *Ankyramorpha *Araripesuchus *Archeopelta *Armadillosuchus *Arthurdactylus *Barbosania *Baurusuchus *Cearadactylus *Chanaresuchus *Coloborhynchus *Decuriasuchus *Hyperodapedon *Ludodactylus *Madtsoia *Notosuchus *Nyctosaurus *Ornithocheirus *Pakasuchus *Prestosuchus *Pterodaustro *Proterochampsa *Pintosaurus *Santanadactylus *Saurosuchus *Exaeretodon *Ischigualastia *Cynognathus *Rabidosaurus *Kannemeyeria *Probelesodon *Sarcosuchus *Pricesaurus *Santanachelys *Susisuchus *Thalassodromeus *Tropeognathus *Tupuxuara *Tupandactylus *Fasolasuchus *Gracilisuchus *Adamantinasuchus *Aetobarbakinoides *Aerotitan *Pampaphonues *Madstoia *Lystrosaurus *Cryobatrachus *Procolophon *Prolacerta Hermanes (Phase II) *Toxodon *Pyrotherium *Homalodotherium *Scarrittia *Rhynchippus *Nesodon *Adinotherium *Protypotherium *Stegotherium *Interatherium *Promegatherium *Carodnia *Megatherium *Thalassocnus *Nothrotheriops *Hapalops *Glossotherium *Lestodon *Mylodon *Holmesina *Pachyarmatherium *Doedicurus *Propalaehoplophorus *Glyptodon *Panochthus *Josephoartigasia *Cladosictis *Borhyaena *Prothylacinus *Theosodon *Thylacosmilus *Macrauchenia *Xenorhinotherium *Diadiaphorus *Thoatherium *Cramauchenia *Didolodus *Thomashuxleya *Trigodon *Mixotoxodon *Stirtonia (monkey) *Neotamandua *Dolichocebus *Desmodus draculae *Cyonasua *Chapalmalania *Phoberomys pattersoni *Holochilus primigenus *Homunculus patagonicus *Palaeomyrmidon *Peltephilus *Herpetotherium *Pronothrotherium *Caviodon *Eocardia *Giant hutia *Canaanimys *Carletonomys *Barinasuchus *Quinkana *Meiolania *Mekosuchus *Ninjemys *Bluff Downs giant python *Baru *Pallimnarchus *Titanoboa *Purussaurus *Granastrapotherium *Xenastrapotherium *Phorusrhacos *Parastrapotherium *Langstonia *Sebecus *Stupendemys *Andalgalornis *Kelenken *Brontornis *Argentavis *Dromornis *Moa *Dinornis *Haast's Eagle *Genyornis *Pelecanus tirarensis *Pengana *Phoeniconotius *Zaglossus hacketti *Obdurodon *Megalibgwilia *Diprotodon *Zygomaturus *Palorchestes *Euryzygoma *Phascolonus *Procoptodon *Protemnodon *Macropus titan *Sthenurus *Giant koala *Thylacine *Simosthenurus *Propleopus *Thylacoleo *Bullockornis *Wonambi *Megalania *Osteodontornis Hermanes Sea (Megalodon Dive) *Megalodon *Cetotherium *Squalodon *Odobenocetops *Australodelphis *Livyatan melvillei *Zygophyseter *Brygmophyseter *Kogiopsis *Blunt-snouted dolphin *Carcharocles chubutensis *Kentriodon *Orcinus citoniensis *Parapontoporia *Metaxytherium *Halitherium *Steller's sea cow *Acrophoca *Allodesmus *Desmatophoca *Enaliarctos *Macrodelphinus *Eurhinodelphis *Gomphotaria *Dusignathus *Imagotaria *Pelagiarctos *Psephophorus *Isurus hastalis *Prosqualodon *Parietobalaena *Pliopedia *Thalassoleon *Aetiocetus *Janjucetus *Waipatia *Megalampris *Joumocetus *Denebola *Dorudon *Cynthiacetus *Zygorhiza *Basilosaurus *Palaeophis *Otodus * Balaenoptera sibbaldina Jurassic Park Asia or Japan (Nuyuko Island,Ganger Island,Inkio Island,Yuk Island) The four Island chain marks the island. The Island contains only Asian Fauna even thouth there are some points where an exibit sort of thing was made for the audience. there are three exibits 'Eocene and Paleocene", "Mississippian or Pennsylvanian" and "Cambrian or Ordovician". There is a sea around this Island which is called the Creteaceous Ocean which has only late Creteaceous Marina animals. There is no Cenozoic Fauna on the Island except in the "Eocene or Paleocene" exibit. The Dinosaurs also incude Indian and Russain Fauna. A few meters away from this Island is a small Island named "The Stone" and has much smaller islands around it and is a part of a reef which has the "Cambrian or Ordovician" exibit where we can see insular dwarfism of animals. The animals base here is of the Hateg Islands. *Eomaia *Epidexipteryx *Scansoriopteryx *Jeholopterus *Volaticotherium *Castorocauda *Wukongopterus *Psittacosaurus *Liaoningopterus *Nurhachius *Sinopterus *Longipteryx *Sinornis *Yixianornis *Yanornis *Confuciusornis *Jeholornis *Microraptor *Gobiconodon *Jeholosaurus *Liaoceratops *Ningchengopterus *Haopterus *Hyphalosaurus *Sinornithosaurus *Mei *Beipiaosaurus *Caudipteryx *Dilong *Incisivosaurus *Protarchaeopteryx *Sinocalliopteryx *Yutyrannus *Huaxiagnathus *Chenops *Nanshiungosaurus *Sinornithoides *Probactrosaurus *Microceratus *Fukuisaurus *Pinacosaurus *Fukuiraptor *Harpymimus *Shaochilong *Chilantaisaurus *Gobisaurus *Shamosaurus *Altirhinus *Iguanodon *Gansus *Yamaceratops *Alxasaurus *Lanzhousaurus *Talarurus *Bactrosaurus *Shamosuchus *Turanoceratops *Azhdarcho *Alectrosaurus *Avimimus *Gigantoraptor *Mononykus *Saurornithoides *Velociraptor *Udanoceratops *Graciliceratops *Nipponosaurus *Achillobator *Segnosaurus *Garudimimus *Erlikosaurus *Saichania *Tarchia *Conchoraptor *Parvicursor *Bagaceratops *Agilisaurus *Abrosaurus *Alioramus *Amurosaurus *Anchiornis *Aralosaurus *Banji *Citipati *Datousaurus *Deinocheirus *Dilophosaurus *Gasosaurus *Gallimimus *Goyocephale *Guanlong *Homalocephale *Huayangosaurus *Ichthyovenator *Jinfengopteryx *Khaan *Koreaceratops *Linheraptor *Mamenchisaurus *Micropachycephalosaurus *Monolophosaurus *Nemegtosaurus *Olorotitan *Omeisaurus *Oviraptor *Prenocephale *Charonosaurus *Protoceratops *Saurolophus *Shuvuuia *Shunosaurus *Shantungosaurus *Siamosaurus *Sinraptor *Therizinosaurus *Tsaagan *Tsintaosaurus *Sinoceratops *Tarbosaurus *Ultrasaurus *Xiaotingia *Xiongguanlong *Yangchuanosaurus *Yinlong *Yingshanosaurus *Tuojiangosaurus *Zanabazar *Zhuchengtyrannus *Lufengosaurus *Alwalkeria *Barapasaurus *Bruhathkayosaurus *Isisaurus *Laevisuchus *Rajasaurus *Titanosaurus *Inostrancevia *Ennatosaurus *Nyctiphruretus *Biarmosuchus *Estemmenosuchus *Otsheria *Kannemeyeria *Deuterosaurus *Dicynodontoides *Scutosaurus *Pravoslavlevia *Viatkogorgon *Sauroctonus *Suminia *Ulemosaurus *Turfanosuchus *Shansisuchus *Parasuchus *Hesperornis Cretaceous Ocean *Plesiopleurodon *Libonectes *Polyptychodon *Thililua *Dolichorhynchops *Xiphactinus *Hesperornis *Styxosaurus *Elasmosaurus *Halisaurus *Mosasaurus *Taniwhasaurus *Tylosaurus *Plotosaurus *Hainosaurus *Archelon *Pucapristis *Rhombodus *Aristonectes *Globidens *Goronyosaurus *Platecarpus Exibit I (Eocene or Paleocene) Based in the Volcanic Crater of Inkio Island, where the other animals don't enter. *Miacis *Moeritherium *Prodinoceras *Eobasileus *Gobiatherium *Coryphodon *Barylambda *Pakicetus *Ambulocetus *Rodhocetus *Darwinius masillae *Palaeotis *Gastornis *Asiatosuchus *Strigogyps *Kopidodon *Leptictidium *Propalaeotherium *Ailuravus *Eurohippus *Ankalagon *Cimexomys *Carpolestes *Ernanodon *Hapalodectes *Yantanglestes *Peradectes *Palaeochiropteryx *Lesmesodon *Eomanis *Eurotamandua *Europolemur *Paroodectes *Pholidocercus *Macrocranion *Masillamys *Masillamys *Messelobunodon *Godinotia Exibit II (Mississippian or Pennsylvanian) The exibit is a swampy forest and covers the entire Island Yuk no other creature leaves here. The island has high oxygen levels. *Meganeura *Bohemiatupus *Archimylacris *Gerarus *Hylonomus *Westlothiana *Loxomma *Arthropleura *Arthromygalidae *Petrolacosaurus *Proterogyrinus *Pulmonoscorpius *Crassigyrinus *Hibbertopterus *Latzelia *Aeger *Joanellia *Protophasma *Arthrolycosa *Cryptomartus hindi *Eotrogulus *Nemastomoides *Eophrynus *Graeophonus *Haptopoda *Acanthodes *Akmonistion *Edestus *Xenacanthus *Sphenacanthus *Platysomus *Belantsea *Campodus *Delphyodontos *Helicoprion *Endops *Helokybe *Anthracosaurus *Archaeovenator *Archaeothyris *Edaphosaurus *Pholiderpeton *Solenodonsaurus *Eogyrinus